


The Rift in Mind

by SecretSeawing



Category: Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Cole - Freeform, F/M, GLACIER, M/M, Ninjago, OC, Zane - Freeform, glaciershipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSeawing/pseuds/SecretSeawing
Summary: Cole's lost on a mission... But not for long! Don't worry he comes back... right? That's him! I think. Zane's losing his head over this. Why you sad? Cole's ok! Zane is glad that's Cole's back. Also a curse named Ai disappears. But you won't have to worry about her... Confused yet? Good, your on the right track!





	1. Wat Just Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Hint: I was talking about more characters in the summary

     Darkness. It surrounded Cole like a blanket. That wasn't a problem though. The darkness could hide things. Things Cole didn't want anyone to see, things like him sometimes when the world became too much. It was a comfortable place to hide when nowhere else felt right. Even as a young child the darkness didn't scare him, it welcomed him. It welcomed him when his father didn't accept failure, but he failed at that stupid triple tiger sashay at the age of seven. It became his place. And even now when things didn't turn out right, or even if he wasn't right the darkness was always a place where he could go, calm down, collect his thoughts, and seal them up tight along with other things that remained with him he didn't want anyone else to know about.   
     So when that mission of searching the cave near Jeronicai village showed up Cole decided to go it alone. It would be like a relaxing hike. He’d check the cave probably debunk the “suspicious noises ” as some animal and be done with it. The cave didn't go very deep and he’s been around the area before so getting lost wasn't a concern. Plus it beat sitting around here thinking of things to do.   
     About thirty minutes into the cave the the most “suspicions” thing was a bird that probably flew in and got lost, gave up, and was found by the dim light of Cole’s oil lamp on the cave floor. The bird didn't seem to be able to fly or move its right wing in general. Cole couldn't leave it there so he just picked up the bird and continued on his way. When he gets back to the Bounty Zane could give it a checkup and would probably like to help Cole take care of it till its wing is better.   
     “Don't worry the cave doesn't go on that much longer, we’ll reach the end soon and be done here. Sound good?” The bird just looked at Cole like he was crazy, which to be honest talking to a bird and expecting a response was a little weird, and snuggled more into his arm for warmth. “Right I'm talking to a bird… At least you don't complain as much as Jay does.”   
Twenty minutes pass and they finally reach the end of the cave. “Welp this is it.” Cole informed the bird. He took a step forward and touched the cave’s cool, rocky surface. Cole closed his eyes and sat down pressing his back against the cave wall and took in a deep breath embracing all the scents and feels the cave had to offer. It was obviously different from the world above so Cole took it as an opportunity.   
     “Cheep?” The bird questioned squirming a bit to look up at him.  
     “Just a minute.” A moment to rest and just enjoy himself wouldn't hurt. “What should I name you? I guess I'll just let Zane do that. He has a falcon he calls falcon so let's just hope he's improved his naming-things-skill since then.” The cave was peaceful other than the occasional drip that echoed throughout the rocky walls from time to time.   
     The moment was perfect… well almost, Cole couldn’t let the flicker of that annoying little flame stop him from fully embracing the complete darkness. He blew on the flame killing it instantly, and set the lamp down far enough to give himself space to move without accidentally resting a palm on it and crushing the little lamp and its dreams of the flame ever being resurrected.  
     “Chirp!” Cole held the little bird closer to him. Slowly taking in deep breaths he could feel all the tension leave his body. Cole focused on only his breaths letting any sounds pass through him. He could feel the muscles in his face relax out of that serious expression he often carried. He let go of all thoughts allowing his mind to be clear, but not empty.  
THUD!   
     Cole snapped out of meditation, on his   
feet in seconds. Holding the bird in his left hand he brought it closer to his chest. Something was here. Something had disturbed the once still air.   
Crash!  
     Something had just shattered the oil lamp.   
     Knowing approximately where it was Cole struck first. He missed, but felt a palm brush his inner forearm. Just before Cole could bring his leg up to kick he felt a fist connect with his left temple. Pain blossomed from that one spot and spread. Falling to the ground his world became even darker than before.  
“Peep?”


	2. My mind, my stomach, my soul... feels empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole is pretty lost right now.

     In his blindness he ran. He has no idea where he was, where he was going, or even why he was there. All he knew was that he needed to run and get out of there as soon as possible.   
     Something lurked in the darkness with him. It had tried to strike him down but missed. He had managed to land a blow to what he thought was its head putting all he had into it. He heard it fall. But he was way too focused on escaping this black abyss to listen for when or if it got up.   
     About an hour had passed and his constant motion hasn't been broken. Every breath felt like he was filling his lungs with fire. His throat felt dry and coated with ash. His sprint dropped to a jog, and even to a power walk at one point, but he never stopped. Soon enough the tiniest hint of light was visible.   
     It was sunlight slipping into the mouth of a cave and gradually gave into the black abyss as it went deeper. He picked up his pace, legs carrying him faster than he knew was possible.   
     Exiting the cave with that one huge leap to freedom was the only relief he had let himself feel since he randomly dropped into complete blindness. It took a few more steps to stop him then he turned back to check for any things chasing after him.   
What now? He thought to himself. What was he doing in there? Where is he, and why? The only thing he could remember at the moment is his name. Cole Brookstone.   
     Cole’s void mind strained itself trying to piece memories of his life together. Nothing. Like a blank paper doll he was a clean slate just… existing.   
     Cole took a glance back at the cave. He should probably get away from it just in case. Heading straight into the forest Cole made up his mind that he would focus on only survival for now. If he knows what he needs to do, which he’s unsure of at the moment, he'll get it done. But right now the words “totally lost” frame his situation perfectly. No point in exerting extra energy on finding ways to wast it without having yet to find a food source. Cole made water his main priority, he knew what dehydration could do to a person and it kills faster. Villages also settle near a water source so finding a river or stream would be his best bet to finding civilization and possibly home. Although Cole wasn’t quite sure what home was.   
     As he wondered, the emptiness of his mind and the silence of the forest was starting to get to him. It felt… just, wrong. Cole tried to think of something before what happened to him in the cave but that was the only memory his mind held. What is wrong with me? Do I have amnesia? Cole questioned himself. Amnesia was the thing only Cole could think of that might explain his situation.   
     It's getting dark. Better settle down soon- The thought was interrupted by a sudden realization. I've been here before! A memory had broken free from whatever was holding it back and let itself become known.

     Cole was about 13 thinking that he was practically invisible and the massive woods near Jaranikai Village held nothing that could possibly harm the impossibly strong young teen. Similar to his situation now, he had gotten himself lost. Luckily a hunter had found him the next morning sleeping on the ground in a small pile of leaves scared, cold, and worst of all hungry.

     Good enough. Cole thought and began looking around for dry twigs and dead leafs that might as well be burning in a fire providing him with warmth for the night.   
After he dug a small fire pit, dumping his pile of twigs in, and making a barrier of mud around it he managed to set it ablaze with the fury of frustration after trying for so long.

      Cole sat near the fire, staring straight into it attempting deep thought. The intense heat and flicker of the flame reminded him of something, or someone. ‘The red ninja- IT WAS KAI. HE HAD A SISTER TOO, HER NAME WAS… dammit’ How could Cole not remember past that? Weren't they supposed to be his friends?   
Cole found this frustrating and a little unnerving. But the small pieces of information that seem to be coming back to him gave him hope. All he could do was cling to that.   
     Yawn. “That's a sign I guess.” Cole said as he took a glance up at the stars that sprinkled the night sky. He rested his head against the tree trunk and drifted off to sleep.

     Walking through some familiar place he knew well, Cole could already guess he was dreaming. “-then my mom walked in and he jumped out the window!” There were others that occupied the space around him. He couldn't recognize where he was anymore. “AND?” Things were getting blurry. “-stop interrupting and let-” He felt trapped.   
     Cole tried to move his head but he couldn't. He had no control. It was as if he wasn't even there, instead he was only peering into the perspective of another. “Hey guys something interesting happened to me over the weekend-”   
     “Well what happened to the ball?!” Someone to the right let out a tired sigh. He was in a group traveling down a long corridor. The building was strange. “What nice weather we're having.” Light was emitting to Cole’s right. “I have contributed to this conversation.” The left was yellow. “Dude you should just tell her,” that was his voice. It didn't feel like he said it though. It was as if he only heard himself say it. “You make it sound like it's so easy. What about you, huh?” The loudest most annoying sound ran through the space. “Hey, you know with Zane it's different,” this time it was a whisper. He quickly turned right.   


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Things are not what they seem...


End file.
